Total Drama Island: Makeover
by Pierana
Summary: Camp Wawanakwa is about to be shaken up; the whole Total Drama series is about to be recreated. Some things will change. Different Pairings. Different Eliminations. Different Winners. And of course, some things will stay as they were. The same campers. The same challenges. The same locations. Now that anything can happen and the slate has been wiped clean, madness is sure to ensue.
1. Not So Happy Campers PART 1

**Welcome to Total Drama Island: Makeover!**

 **Basically, I will be rewriting the whole total drama series from start to finish.**

 **However, it will be my way. I choose new plots, elimination orders, winners etc.**

 **I have lots of plans for this series. It will be filled with blindsides, surprises, and of course, as the name suggests, drama.**

 **I plan to update this every week. Every SATURDAY, to be exact. Keep in mind, I'm busy sometimes and I may miss a day and update a day late or something, but I'll try to avoid that by writing a few chapters ahead of time so if I skip writing for a week, I still have a chapter to post.**

 **Anyways, as you can see, I put a lot of work into planning and writing. I hope you enjoy!**

 **I know some parts of the Episode may be the same, but I tried to change most of the dialogue to keep it new and original.**

 **ENJOY!**

It was a beautiful day with gorgeous weather outside. A sign that read "Camp Wawanakwa" was protruding off a dock with sparkling blue waters and tall trees in the background. Suddenly, a man popped up into the camera's view. He wore a blue shirt with brown cargo pants. He had stubble on his face and black hair. "Yo, it's Chris McLean, out here on location at Camp Wawanakwa! At this summer camp, 22 campers will compete for a chance to win one million dollars! The campers will be placed onto two teams, and they will compete in challenges to win safety. Every three days, the losing team will be sent to the dreaded bonfire ceremony where they MUST vote off one of their own. The safe players wil receive marshmallows, but the voted out loser will walk away empty handed, get on the loser boat, and leave Total Drama Island, for good! So who will come out on top? Who will be voted off first? This is the only place to find out, right here on Total. Drama. Island!" He shouted excitedly.

*THEME SONG*

Chris stood on the dock. "Before we can get to our first challenge, we must meet our contestants first." Chris smiled. "So please give a warm welcome to our first Camper, DJ!"

A tall and strong black teenager stood at the end of the dock. He wore a white cap, green shirt, shorts, and sandals. He looked around confused.

The camera zoomed in on Chris. "Yeah we told everyone that we were staying at a fancy resort. Instead, they are staying at this crappy summer camp."

"So, uh, this is Camp Wawanakwa?" DJ asked, confused.

"Yeah! You feel honored to be here man?" Chris asked.

"I mean I guess. I'm glad I got picked but I expected this place too look a little nicer, you know what I mean?" DJ responded.

"I do know what you mean, but I don't care." Chris snickered, and rushed DJ along. "Anyways, next camper is: Courtney!"

A girl with tanned skin and short brown hair waved to Chris and DJ. She wore a white shirt with a gray sweater over it, and green cargo pants.

Chris assisted her in stepping off the boat.

"So, is this the place...?" Courtney questioned.

Chris shook his head yes. "Is this what you were expecting?"

"Not at all," She answered honestly. "I was hoping for something a little nicer."

"Well, if it's too much for you, then we can just send you packing right now," Chris threatened.

Courtney crossed her arms. "Oh, that won't be happening. I intend to stay, and win."

"We'll see about that." Chris challenged. "Alright, next up is Owen!"

A very large and round white male wrapped his arms around Chris, choking him. He had blond hair, green shorts, and a white tee shirt with a teal Canadian maple leaf on it.

"C-could yo-ou let..go...!" Chris choked out.

Owen laughed and released him. "Sorry for overwhelming you, dude. I'm just a little starstruck right now."

"Suck up," Courtney rolled her eyes as Owen walked over and high-fived DJ.

Chris brushed himself off as the next camper arrived. "Everyone, say Hello to Harold..." Chris said in a bored tone.

A red headed skinny nerd walked up next, wearing a blue graphic t-shirt, green pants and blocky shoes, and glasses to finish off the nerd look.

"Is this the place we have to stay at? This crappy summer camp." Harold deadpanned.

"Well, the place you stay. I live in luxury somewhere else." Chris responded.

"Cool!" Harold said excitedly. "I've been to so many training camps to hone my wicked skills."

"There's a difference between summer camp and whatever nerd camp you attended." Courtney snapped.

"Math camp was fillled with some rad people!" Harold yelled obliviously.

"Contestants number five and six, Katie and Sadie!" Chris announced.

Two girls, one white and overweight, the other skinny and tan, jumped off the boat with their pink luggage in tow. They wore matching black and white striped topped and pink booty shorts. Their dark hair was styled in the same way.

"Sadie, we are gonna be on TV!" Katie, the skinnier girl, shouted happily.

"I know, I'm gonna be famous after this!" Sadie, the wider girl squealed.

Both of them blew past Chris and introduced themselves to the other campers.

"Contestant 7, Gwen!" Chris welcomed a pasty white girl with a noticeable frown on her face. She wore a black corset and she had bluish green hair with black in it, which matched her sleeves and skirt. "You're telling me that this is where we have to stay for this show?" The goth remarked, outraged.

Chris grinned. "Not liking the accommodations?" He asked sarcastically.

"You should have been honest about the 'resort' we were saying in when we signed up for this." Gwen said angrily.

"And YOU should have read your contract." Chris shot back.

Gwen muttered something under her breath and turned away from the host.

A boy with a cowboy hat covering his blond hair did a flip off the boat. He wore an open pink shirt that showed most of his body, and he wore board shorts as well. He had a large grin on his face.

"Dude, Nice to meet ya man." The boy said as he walked up to Chris. The two shared a fist bump.

"Geoff, welcome to the Island." Chris greeted.

"Thanks man," Geoff replied and took his luggage to the end of the dock with the other campers. "Who's ready to party?" Geoff shouted enthusiastically.

DJ and Owen gave Geoff a high five, while Katie and Sadie smiled at him. Courtney looked annoyed, as did Gwen. Harold was too busy picking his nose to pay attention.

"Contestant #9, Trent!" Chris welcomed.

A white boy with long black hair stepped off the boat. He had on a green t-shirt with a black handprint on it, dark pants with a belt and green shoes. He also had a guitar case with him.

"Hey Chris, it's a pleasure to be here." Trent said politely.

Harold look towards Trent. "You play Guitar?"

"Uh, yeah," Trent said.

"I learned to play the Guitar at Music Steves Music Camp. It was wicked," Harold bragged.

Loud pop music played as a black girl waved to everyone on the next boat. She had on jeans and a pale shirt with orange circle designs on it. She wore her dark hair in a ponytail.

"What's up Y'all, Leshawna in the house!" The girl shouted. "What's up baby, how you doin'?" Leshawna said as she greeted Chris. She soon walked up to the other contestants, dragging her luggage behind her.

"I've never seen a girl like you in real life before," Harold remarked as Leshawna stood by him.

Leshawna turned toward him. "Excuse me?"

"Oh yeah. You're real big. And loud." Harold said.

"What did you just say to me?" Leshawna replied angrily. As she took a step toward Harold, DJ went up to Leshawna and grabbed her arms, restraining her from attacking Harold for his comment.

"Your lucky he stopped you. You'd stand no chance against my karate skills." Harold warned.

"Well come on then!" Leshawna beckoned.

"Settle down everyone." Chris reprimanded as a Blonde girl with jean shorts and a blue sweatshirt arrived next. "Our surfer chick, Bridgette, is here."

She carried a large surfboard and her bag over to the other participants after saying hello to Chris.

"Surfing?" Katie started to say.

"Surfing is so cool!" Sadie gushed, finishing Katie's sentence."

"Thanks." Bridgette replied.

Geoff walked up behind her. "Yeah, that's a pretty sweet board."

Bridgette turned around. "Do you surf?" She asked.

"No, but maybe you can teach me," Geoff said with a wink.

A small boy with brown hair and a striped polo shirt and navy blue pants arrived.

"What's hangin' Cody?" Chris said, pointing both fingers at him.

"Happy to be here man!" Cody smiled. He then began to walk towards the other campers. He stood near the girls. "What's up ladies?" He said loudly so all the girls could hear.

None of the girls responded, but the next contestant did. "I think I see a bird," the new boy said.

Everyone laughed at his oblivious answer to the question he wasn't even asked.

The boy had brown hair covered by a blue cap. He wore pants similar to Cody's, and a green sweatshirt.

"Alright, listen up Ezekiel," Chris said, grabbing him by the shoulders. "I know this place is very different from farm life. But try to keep your mouth shut and don't get kicked off early.

"Yes sir!" Ezekiel answered.

"Alright now that's over, lets bring in our next contestant." Chris said.

A blonde girl with a blue bandanna, brown boots, a brown skirt, and a red top with bright blue eyes walked onto the dock.

All of the male contestants stared at her in awe.

"Not too shabby," Chris whispered to the camera with a grin.

"Hi!" Lindsay said happily. She looked around. "Wait, we are staying at a summer camp?"

"Yeah." Chris said.

"Summer camps have showers, right?" Lindsay asked.

"Of course they do!" Chris said with a grin as the camera cut over to a shot of the bathrooms, which were covered with dirt and grime.

"Cool," Lindsay replied as she walked toward the other side of the dock.

A girl with bright orange hair and a leaf colored two piece bathing suit rode in on the next boat. "Hi Guys! Hi Everyone! I'm so happy to-" The girl spoke quickly, shouting off the boat. Her sentence was interrupted as she jumped off the boat and missed the dock, slamming her head into the dock and falling into the water.

Courtney ran over to the area of water that the girl fell in. She reached her hand into the lake and pulled the girl out. "I know this is a competition, but she could of been seriously hurt!" Courtney reprimanded Chris for doing nothing after the girl fell in.

"Don't worry I'm fine!" The redhead assured as she shook her head back and forth, trying to dry her hair off. "But I'm hungry! Can we have lunch?"

"Yeah, that's a good question!" Owen agreed.

"No! We still have plenty of campers to meet!" Chris answered.

Izzy ignored him and ran up to Gwen and Trent, wildly shaking their hands. "I'm Izzy, nice to meet you guys!"

"What is she, some kind of freak?" Gwen asked Trent. He just shrugged.

A girl with long legs, pale skin, and long black hair stepped off the boat. She wore green booty shorts and a red halter top, along with high heel wedges. The intimidated looks on Cody, Owen, DJ, and Lindsay's faces reflected off of her sunglasses.

"Heather." Chris acknowledged as she walked past him, completely ignoring his presence despite his 'celebrity' status.

She looked unimpressed with both the other campers and the camp. "You cannot make me stay here." Heather said as she crossed her arms.

"Remember, this competition is for a million bucks." Chris reminded.

Heather glared at him but didn't say anything as the next camper stepped off. It was a short, pudgy girl with large glasses and braces. Her brown hair was put into a side ponytail, and she wore pink pants, a green shirt, and a vest with badges on it.

"Welcome Beth!" Chris said. The girl dropped her bag and ran up to Chris.

"I can't believe that I'm meeting _Chris_ McLean!" Beth said happily, accidentally spitting on Chris when she said his name. She spoke with a lisp to due her braces.

Beth walked up to the other contestants. "Looks like I'm your new friend!" She said as she stood in front of Heather, accidentally spitting on her.

Heather looked disgusted, and walked to the other end of the dock to avoid her.

Rock music blared out of the speakers on the deck of the boat. All of the campers looked to see a boy with white skin. He looked dangerous due to his green mowhawk, skull shirt, and multiple piercings.

As he looked at the grimy cabins, he cracked his knuckles. "I don't like surprises."

"Yeah I know that, Duncan. Your parole officer warned me of that." Chris retorted. Duncan smirked. "He also told me that if you act up, he'll come here and drag you right back to Juvy."

Duncan dismissed the threat and walked past Heather. "Meet you by the campfire gorgeous." He said with a wink.

She simply rolled her eyes. "Drop dead," she added, as he walked away.

The next boat was still pulling in. However, nobody was on the deck. Instead, a boy was attached to the boat and water skiing behind it. Unfortunately for him, he hit a rock that she him fly through the air.

He landed in the pile of luggage, sending one of the suitcases splashing into the water, which shot out of the lake and covered Heather with water.

"My shoes!" Heather yelled in anger. Her clothes were soaked.

"Epic wipeout Tyler!" Chris yelled to him, who was still in the pile of luggage.

"He stood up, revealing himself to the other campers. He wore a red tracksuit and a red and white headband. He had white skin and brown hair and eyes.

He walked up and greeted Lindsay, and they both smiled at eachother. A few feet away, Heather glared at them, fuming at Tyler for ruiningher clothes.

A lanky boy with tan skin stepped off the boat next. He had long brown hair, and a white long sleeve shirt on, which was covered by a blue and red sweater vest. He also had on khaki shorts.

"Noah, welcome to Camp Wawanakwa." Chris said.

"Did you get my memo about my life threatening allergies?" asked Noah.

"I'm sure someone did." Chris said.

Noah walked up to Duncan. "Nice piercings original, do them yourself?" Noah questioned the punk.

Duncan pulled out a needle and grabbed Noah's lip. "Yeah, you want one?"

"I'll pass. Now can I have my lip back please?" Noah said sarcastically, not feeling threatened by the stronger punk.

Duncan released him, and Noah walked away.

A girl wearing a blue tank top with matching shorts arrived next. She wore her black hair in a ponytail and had a blank expression on her face.

However, the most notable thing about her was her giant muscles. She looked as if she could crush anyone.

"Eva. Nice." Chris said with an uncertain look on his face, slightly scared of her.

She was wordless as she stood near the other campers. She dropped her bag onto the dock, where it crashed onto Cody's foot on accident. Cody grabbed his foot in pain.

"What's in there, dumbbells?" Cody joked, trying to pretend as if his foot didn't hurt.

"Yes." Eva responded.

"Alright. Please welcome our final camper, Justin!"

All of the girls (and Owen) looked dreamily at the final camper. He had tan skin and messy black hair, with a green shirt and tattered jeans.

"What's up Chris?" He greeted.

"Not much man!" Chris replied. "I hope your okay with the fact that we picked you solely because of your looks."

"I can live with that." Justin responded.

Owen ran up to Justin. "Where did you get those jeans? They look cool!"

"I don't know. They're pretty old." Justin answered back.

"So hot..." Owen said absentmindedly to the model. Justin gave him a puzzled look. "I meant so hot. As in, it's so hot outside!" Justin walked away after Owen gave his pathetic excuse.

"Dangit." Owen muttered under his breath.

"Okay campers, everyone gather here." Chris announced. "I need to take a group photo for the promotional advertisements. Everyone pose on this side of the dock!" Chris instructed.

The campers took their sweet time getting into their poses. Chris grew annoyed, but they eventually finished getting ready. Chris stood aback on got ready to take the picture, camera ready. "Alright, everyone say Wawanakwa!"

"Wawanakwa!" The campers repeated.

Chris attempted to take the photo, but something was wrong. "Oops, the card is full. One sec,"

The campers waited. Once Chris was ready, he attempted to take the picture again. "Wait, lens cap is closed."

"Come on man, my face is starting to freeze!" Leshawna said through gritted teeth.

"Okay, for real this time." Chris promised. He did indeed get a good picture. Unfortunately for the campers, the dock fell into the water, failing to support the 22 individuals' weights. The camera showed a few photos of the campers struggling to get out of the water.

"Alright, everyone dry off and meet me at the campfire pit in ten!" Chris said.

* * *

The campers all sat on the logs at the campfire pit. "This is Camp Wawanakwa. Your home for the next eight weeks. The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, your Competiton, and maybe even your friends." Chris stated as the campers all looked at one another, sizing up their competion. "The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest without getting voted off will win one million dollars!"

"Hey, what will the sleeping arrangements be? 'Cuz I'd rather be sleeping in a room of guys instead of girls." Said Owen. Noah gave him an unsure glance. "Wait, I didn't mean it like that! I love chicks!" Owen claimed.

Heather, who was sitting nearby, rolled her eyes at them. "They aren't co-ed, right?"

"Girls get one side, dudes get the other." Chris explained.

Lindsay raised her hand. "Excuse me, Kyle, can I have the cabin with the lake view since I'm the prettiest?"

"Okay, you are, but that's not how it works around here. And my name is Chris." The host corrected.

"I have to live with Sadie, or I'll die!" Katie shouted.

"And I'll break out in hives!" Sadie claimed.

Chris ignored them. "Alright, it's time to divide you guys into teams. Our first team will be Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Owen, Leshawna, Justin, and Noah. From this moment on, you are now known as the Screaming Gophers!"

"Yeah! I'm a gopher!" Owen shouted excitedly.

"Wait!" Katie piped up. "What about Sadie?"

"The rest of you over here," Chris said, ignoring Katie. "Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Tyler, Sadie, Izzy, Courtney, Ezekiel, Duncan, Eva, and Harold. You guys will officially be know as the Killer Bass."

"That's awesome," Harold commented.

"What about Katie! Katie is a Gopher! I have to be a Gopher!" Sadie protested.

"Sadie, is it? Come on, It'll be okay." Courtney comforted her and lead her over to the team.

"This is so unfair!" Sadie cried. "I miss you Katie!"

"I miss you too!" Katie shouted back.

"Alright campers, you and your team will be on camera in all public areas during this competition."

The scene suddenly cut to him in a grimy bathroom. "You will also be able to share your innermost thoughts on tape with video diaries anytime you want. Let the audience at home know what you are really thinking. Or just get something off your chest."

*CONFESSIONAL*

Lindsay: "I don't get it. Where's the camera guy?" (She didnt realize that she was looking in the opposite direction of the camera)

Leshawna: "Man, it smells in here. When was the last time this place got cleaned?"

Trent: "Everyone here seems pretty cool. Hopefully I'll make some good memories here."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

"Alright, any questions?" Chris asked. "Cool, lets find your cabins." He said after nobody raised their hand. "Gophers, your in the east cabin. Bass, your in the west."

The Gopher boys opened the door to their cabin. "Bunk beds." Trent started. "That's cool."

The boys quickly claimed their beds. Owen and Justin claimed bottom bunks. Trent went to the bunk above Justin, while Cody claimed the bunk above Owen. Noah took a bottom bunk.

On the girls side of the cabin, some campers struggled to settle in.

"Do I really have to share a bunk with one you?" Heather complained.

Gwen pushed her aside and claimed a bunk above Leshawna.

"Hey, watch where you are going, weird Goth Girl." Heather snapped.

Meanwhile, Katie was on the top of another bunk, with Lindsay below her. Beth claimed the last bottom bunk. Heather saw that the only remaining bunk was the one with Beth.

"Looks like we are sharing a bunk!" Beth said, spitting more saliva onto Heather.

"Great," Heather said sarcastically.

Outside of the Bass Cabin, Geoff turned towards Chris. "So, are there any chaperones here?"

"You're all sixteen. As old as a councilor in training at a regular summer camp. So you guys can take care of yourselves."

"I know all about camp life. I was a CIT!" Courtney bragged as she walked into the girls side of the cabin. Suddenly, a loud whaling was heard from the room. She walked into see Bridgette comforting Sadie.

"I just wanted to be on the same team as Katie!" She complained. Courtney noticed Izzy claim a top bunk. After calming Sadie down, Bridgette took a bottom bed, and Courtney took the place above her. Sadie went to the bed below Izzy, leaving Eva with a bunk to herself.

On the boys side, Geoff and DJ took top beds. Duncan crashed onto the bed below Geoff, while Tyler went beneath DJ's bunk. Tyler took the final top bed, leaving Harold with the bunk below him.

Outside, over the loudspeaker, Chris announced for everyone to meet in the dining hall.

The camper cut to the dining hall. The campers all stood in line while holding trays. A large, intimidating dark skinned man with a chef's outfit on stood in the kitchen, ready to serve food to the teenagers.

"Everyone, this is Chef Hatchet. I hope your hungry, because he serves all meals here." Chris informed the campers as Chef Hatchet scooped some brown slop onto Bridgette's tray.

"That looks disgusting." Duncan commented. "Even prison food looks better than this,"

Chef Hatchet grabbed Duncan by the collar. "Listen up, Tiny. You may think your a tough guy, but I could BREAK YOU IN HALF IF I WANTED!" Chef yelled at Duncan.

"Whatever, just let me go." Duncan complained. Chef Hatchet set Duncan down.

Gwen was the next in line. "Is the food supposed to move?" She asked Chef.

"That doesn't look right," Leshawna commented from behind her.

"YOU DON'T LOOK RIGHT!" Chef screamed at the two girls. He grabbed a hammer and smashed it onto Gwen's food. It stopped moving, but the red slop had went everywhere.

Beth was the next in line. Her and Cody gulped as they say the towering frame of Chef.

As they got their trays, they walked toward's their teams' table. "You think I can eat this with braces on?" Beth asked.

Cody shrugged.

"Hey can we order a pizza?" Geoff asked from his seat. Suddenly, a cleaver went flying passed Geoff's head, barely missing him.

Chef stood in the kitchen, fuming over Geoff's comment. "WOAH! Chill dude!" Geoff shouted in fear. "It's cool man! Brown slop is cool!"

"Well now that everyone has been introduced to Chef, it's time for your first challenge. Everyone get their swimsuits on and go meet me at the cliff!" Chris announced. He then turned and walked out of the dining hall.

"Swimsuits and a cliff? That's our challenge?" Katie asked aloud.

"That certainly doesn't sound like a good combination," Bridgette commented.

"It's our first challenge. How bad can it be?" DJ said.

The shot cut to the campers on top of the cliff in their bathing suits, all peeking over the edge of the cliff. "Oh S***," DJ swore as the episode ended.

 **I hope you enjoyed the episode! It was a little similar to the actual first episode, but I changed a lot of the dialogue so hopefully that kept it fresh.**

 **I'm so excited for this story. Hopefully you guys enjoyed!**

 **Who's your prediction for first boot? Sound off in the Reviews!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Pierana**


	2. Not So Happy Campers PART 2

**Welcome back to Total Drama Island: Makeover!**

 **Thank you so much for all of the support from last chapter! It was deeply appreciated.**

 **RebelToasters12: Thank you! The shuffled series is great, and if this series becomes even 50% as good as the shuffled series I would be ecstatic. Yeah my goal for this series is to give some characters that were underused some more relevance. I mean, it was pathetic in canon TDI. After Katie got eliminated, Sadie got brushed aside and then randomly voted out.**

 **GothicRoyalty: Thanks! Hopefully you will enjoy this Episode!**

 **Anon: Thanks! Hopefully everyone will understand why whoever is booted this episode got booted.**

 **Madness is a State of Mind: Thank you!**

 **Piecesxoxo: Hopefully I'll be able to keep everyone on their toes!**

 **SilentSinger948: Thanks :D**

 **Anyways, onto the chapter. I will admit this chapter has a good chunk of dialogue similar to the first episode, especially at the beginning, but I changed anything that wasn't absolutely needed. Anyways, enjoy!**

"Last time on Total Drama Island," Chris began the opening monologue. "22 campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp. And THEN have to face the judgement of their fellow campers. How will the teams face off against their first challenge, and who will be voted off? Find out right here on Total. Drama. Island!"

*THEME SONG*

The episode picked off from the end of the last one. All 22 campers peered over the edge of the cliff nervously as Chris stood nearby with an evil grin and a clipboard.

"Okay," Chris began to explain the rules of the challenge. "Today's challenge is three-fold. Your first task is to jump off this one thousand high food cliff. Into the lake."

"Easy enough," Duncan commented.

"I'm not finished yet," Chris shot back.

Katie gasped. "You mean jumping off a cliff isn't enough?"

"Just look down!" Chris reprimanded. "As you can see, the lake is fillled with psychotic, man-eating sharks."

"Naturally," Noah said sarcastically.

"Inside that area is a safe zone. That's your target area. Which we are 99% sure is shark free." Chris further explained.

"This can't be legal!" Gwen exclaimed.

"For each member of your team that jumps and actually...survives will be given a crate of supplies that can be used in the second part of the challenge; Building a hot tub." Chris announced. "The winners will get to have a wicked hot tub party, while the losers send home one of their own. Killer Bass. You're up first."

Geoff looked over the edge of the cliff. "Alright, dudes, this is pretty legit." He turned towards his team. "I don't think we can do this,"

"Not with that kind of attitude," Eva said, crossing her arms.

"I'm assuming this was tested by interns first, correct?" Courtney asked Chris.

"Of course it was!" Chris said with a grin as he flashed back to him and Chef at the top of the cliff, a few days prior.

Chef was wearing swim trunks, goggles, and an inner tube. "Why am I the one who has to jump? You get paid more, so you should do it!" Chef complained.

"I could seriously hurt my face doing something like that!" Chris claimed. "And your face can't get any worse! And besides, all of our interns are in the hospital, so..." Chris trailed off.

"I need a new job," Chef said as he adjusted his goggles and jumped off the cliff.

He landed in the water safely, but he missed the safe zone. Just then, a shark swam near him. "Something just brushed my leg!" Chef yelled out loud. Then a shark fin appeared near him. Chef screamed and began to swim away.

"Look pretty safe to me," Chris said with a grin as he walked away.

Back in the present, the campers were still hesitant to jump.

"Who wants to go first?" Geoff asked.

"I'll do it," Eva said as she began walking towards the edge of cliff.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Eva: "I'm not scared of like, anything. So Chris can throw whatever he wants at me, and I can take it,"

*END CONFESSIONAL*

Eva jumped off the cliff and landed in the water outside of the safe zone. A shark immediately swam up to her. Without hesitating, she punched it in the face, sending it away from her in fear.

"Did that girl just punch a shark?" Leshawna said from the top of cliff.

"Okay, look, I'm definitely not strong enough to punch a shark. And I have a medical condition anyways, so I'm not jumping," Courtney proclaimed.

"And what condition would that be?" Chris questioned.

"A condition that prevents me from jumping off cliffs." Courtney replied.

"I've never heard of that condition before," Harold chimed in.

Courtney rolled her eyes and ignored him. "And besides, I'd be shocked if even one person could jump from the the other team. It's a calculated risk." Courtney smiled proudly at her explanation.

"Whatever, but enjoy wearing this for the rest of the day." Chris said as he pulled out a hat shaped like a chicken.

"Why do I have to wear _that?"  
_

"Because, you were too chicken and couldn't help out your team, so now you must embrace being a chicken." Chris explained as he placed the hat on her head. "Now, go take the loser escalator down to the beach,"

Courtney looked over to see an escalator leading down to the bottom of the cliff. "Thank you," she replied nicely as she walked away.

"Alright, I guess I'll jump." Bridgette said as she got into a diving position. "Nothing to worry about. Just an insane cliff dive into a lake full of sharks," she added as she dived into the safe zone.

She gave a thumbs up as a boat came by to take her to shore.

"She made it!" Tyler yelled. "Alright, now it's my turn,"

Tyler ran and jumped off the cliff, unfortunately landing on one of the buoys. He clenched his teeth and let out a groan as he slid into the water.

Harold jumped off the cliff next. However, his injury was even more painful as Tyler's as he landed crotch-first on the same buoy. He let out a screech and fell into the water.

A montage of the campers jumping was shown next.

Duncan has his arms crossed as he fell into the lake, uncaring.

Geoff had a huge grin on his face as he fell into the lake.

Ezekiel jumped off the cliff, and hit his head on the side of the cliff as he fell. Somehow, he made it into the safe zone, and the boat picked up him and his teammates.

DJ was curled up in a ball at the top of the cliff.

"Scared of heights big guy?" Chris said sympathetically.

"And water," DJ added, shivering.

"Well, that unfortunately makes you a chicken!" Chris exclaimed, all of his sympathy gone. He placed a chicken hat on DJ's head.

DJ walked away with his shoulders slumping and a sad look on his face as the escalator took him down to the bottom of the cliff.

Chris checked his clipboard. "That's 7 jumpers, and two chickens. Which means we are missing two jumpers.

Chris looked over to Katie and Sadie. "I'm not jumping without Katie!" Sadie protested.

"Why can't we be on the same team? Please?" Katie begged.

"I can switch teams with her," Izzy offered.

"Fine," Chris gave in. "Katie and Sadie, you guys are part of the Killer Bass. Izzy, go join the Gophers.

Katie and Sadie both squealed happily and ran off the cliff, landing in the safe zone.

"Alright Gophers," Chris started, turning toward the other team. "Ten of you must jump to beat the Bass."

"Well I'm not jumping. I'll get my hair wet," said Heather.

"Excuse me?" Leshawna said, angry.

"Heather, you're kidding, right?" Gwen asked.

"If she's not jumping, I'm not jumping either," Lindsay declared.

"Oh she's jumping," Leshawna barked.

"Say's who?" Heather asked.

Leshawna rolled her eyes. "Say's me! I'm not losing this challenge 'cuz you got your hair did, you spoiled little daddy's girl."

"Back off ghetto glamour too-tight pants-wearing rap-star wanna-be." Heather argued.

"Mall shoppin' ponytail-wearing teen girl reading peakin'-in-high-school-prom-queen." Leshawna shot back.

"Well at least I'm popular," Heather said with a glare.

Everyone looked shocked by the exchange, save for Justin, who instead looked at himself in the mirror.

"You're jumpin'," Leshawna said once again.

"Make me," Heather challenged.

Leshawna grabbed Heather and threw her off the cliff, with Heather screaming the whole way down.

Heather landed in the water. "Leshawna, you are so dead!" She screamed.

"I threw you into the safe zone! Now I just hope I can make it there too," Leshawna muttered.

She threw herself off the cliff and landed in safe zone, giving Heather a smirk.

Another montage of contestants jumping was shown.

Gwen screamed the whole way down, while Cody waved his arms around, his scream even higher pitched then Gwen's.

"I thought this was supposed to be a talent contest!" Lindsay shouted as she dove off the cliff, her limbs flailing in every direction.

"Ready jump, Noah?" Chris asked with a sadistic grin.

"Why did I sign up for this?" Noah muttered under his breath as he jumped off the cliff.

Izzy jumped off the cliff next, landing in the water with a painful belly flop.

"That's gotta sting," Chris said.

Justin was up next. He landed safely in the water, but not in the safe zone. A few shark fins appeared behind him.

"Justin, watch out man!" Trent shouted from the top of the cliff.

"Protect your beautiful face!" Owen and Beth screamed at the same time.

Justin turned around and gave a charming smile to the sharks, immediately stopping the hungry aquatic animals in their haste to get to him. They both were staring at him in awe of his beauty.

The sharks grabbed him and carried him to the shore as his teammates cheered him on.

Back at the top of the cliff, the only campers who still had to jump were Trent, Owen, and Beth.

"Looks like I'm up," Trent decided as he ran off the cliff and landed in the safe zone with ease.

"Alright Beth, your turn!" Owen said as he pushed her toward the cliff.

"Stop!" Beth shouted. "I can't do this!"

"Why not?" Owen asked.

"I'm too scared," Beth admitted as she took her chicken hat.

Her teammates mocked her with chicken noises at the bottom of the cliff.

"That's super lame, right?" Lindsay commented.

"Totally lame," Heather agreed.

Lindsay gave Heather a smile.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Lindsay: "Maybe me and Heather will become BFF'S!"

Heather: "BFF'S? As if. Katie and Sadie are bad enough as it is."

Beth: "I feel really bad for letting my team down. It's all up to Owen now,"

*END CONFESSIONAL*

"Come on big guy," Leshawna said as Owen was shown with his eyes shut, panicking.

Owen tried to calm himself down, the last Gopher left on the cliff. "I can do this...I can do this...I can do this!" He shouted as he ran as fast of he could off the cliff. He landed in the safe sone, but caused a tremendous splash that soaked all of the other competitors in water.

"And the Gophers win Part 1 of the challenge!" Chris announced as the camera cut to commercial break.

* * *

The camera showed the eleven members of the Screaming Gophers pushing their supply crates in the wheelbarrows they one.

"That was an awesome jump man," Trent complimented Owen.

"Totally rad," Izzy commented.

"Oh, it was nothing," Owen claimed.

"Stop being so humble Owen, you totally won that for us!" said Izzy.

Meanwhile, the Killer Bass were way behind due to the fact that they had to manually push all of their boxes.

"Ouch!" Courtney said, examining her hand. "I got a splinter."

Eva easily picked Courtney's crate up. "Shut up, and pick up your crate, Chicken." Eva threw the crate back down.

"Hey, you need me! I'm the only one with CIT camping experience here!" Courtney tried to defend herself.

Eva and DJ exchanged an annoyed glance.

"I gotta take whiz," Tyler said, placing his crate on the ground.

"Hurry up! We are already way behind," Eva said, annoyed with her team's work ethic.

"I have have to go too!" Katie said from behind the crate her and Sadie were pushing.

"OMG, me too!" Sadie said as they followed Tyler into the woods.

The shot then cut to Gophers. "Guys look, there's the camp grounds!" Beth exclaimed as she pointed towards the Cabins.

"That was surprisingly easy," Owen commented.

"I'm pleasantly surprised," said Cody.

Meanwhile, Katie and Sadie finished their potty break.

"All better?" Eva asked, frustrated as she tapped her foot on the floor.

"Totally," Sadie said.

"Then let's go," Courtney said.

Sadie and Katie began to push their crate. "Alright, do you feel itchy?" Katie asked her BFF.

"So itchy!" Sadie exclaimed.

Back at the campgrounds, the Gophers began unboxing their crates. "Remember, you can only use your teeth to open the crates! I'm glad I came up with that." Chris said.

Izzy managed to tear open one of boxes, and it opened up. However, it snapped back at her, hitting her tongue. "OW! Rope burn on my tongue!" Izzy cried out as Gwen shook her head disapprovingly.

The Bass still had a long way to push their crates.

Sadie frowned. "Alright, I HAVE to scratch." Sadie and Katie both began itching their behinds.

As they scratched, Chris pulled up on an ATV. "You guys are way behind the other team! Like, WAY behind. What's the problem?" Chris asked.

"Their butts are itchy," said Courtney, annoyed.

"Did you guys squat down when you peed in the woods?" Bridgette walked up and asked.

"Uh, yeah..." Katie responded, wondering why Bridgette asked such a weird question.

"Did you happen to know what kind of plant it was that you squatted on?" Bridgette further questioned them.

Sadie answered this time. "They were kinda round, and green, and all over the place!"

"Where they low to the ground? About this big?" Bridgette made a circle with her hands.

Both BFFL's shook their head yes.

"You guys squatted on poison ivy," Bridgette concluded.

"What do we do?!" Both girls screeched in outrage.

"No way! That's awesome!" Chris found joy in their misfortune.

The Gophers searched their crates. "Alright, cool. I got some wood," Owen said.

"I got a hammer, and what looks like a pool liner." Trent announced.

Leshawna was looking through a crate as Heather and Lindsay walked up to her.

"Hey, I just wanted to say sorry for calling you a Ghetto rap star." Heather said.

Leshawna was in disbelief. "Straight up?"

Heather shook her head up and down.

"Well I'm sorry for throwin' ya off the cliff," Leshawna apologized.

"It's no problem, I needed a little push anyway," Heather said with a fake laugh.

The girls then parted ways. After they were out of earshot, Heather laughed again.

"Why were you being so nice to Lafawnda back there?" Lindsay asked.

"Her name is _Leshawna,_ not Lafawnda." Heather corrected. "And this is a game. So I'll keep my friends close, and my enemies closer."

"We're friends, right?" Lindsay asked.

"Totally. Now let's get back to work." Heather suggested.

Just then, the Gophers finally arrived with their crates. "You guys look like your short a few players." Trent said as he counted their numbers.

"Katie and Sadie are getting a drink," Courtney said as the shot cut to Katie and Sadie in the water without their pants as they tried to stop their intense itching.

"Yeah, if they drank with their butts," Harold whispered into Ezekiel's ear back at the campsite.

As the Gophers worked diligently on their hot tub, the Bass still had a few crates to open.

"Guys, this isn't working. We need a project manager. And as the only one here with CIT experience, I nominate myself." Courtney commanded.

"Then what should we do first?" Eva said as she threw her crate on the ground, causing it to smash to pieces.

"Bridgette, go get those itchy girls. We need all the help we can get," Courtney said.

A montage of the Gophers completing their hot tub was shown. As the Bass argued, the Gophers filled their tub.

"Alright guys, we just have to stay positive!" Courtney encouraged.

"She looked at her team. Harold and Duncan were asleep, Tyler was staring at Lindsay, and Ezekiel picked his nose.

"That's gross," Bridgette commented.

"Alright campers, it's time for me to judge which team has a reader hot tub!" Chris announced as he walked onto the campgrounds.

"Geoff, hurry up!" Courtney whispered as Geoff finished using duct tape to tape their tub together.

Chris examined the Gopher's tub carefully, keeping a firm straight face, being sure not to let any emotion come through. "Gophers," he started sternly. "I have to say, this is one RAD tub!" He shouted, his hull demeanor changing.

The Gophers celebrated as Chris walked over to the Bass's tub.

Bridgette gasped as a bird landed in the water of their tub.

As Chris tried to wave it away, the whole hot tub collapsed into pieces, and water covered the grass and Chris's feet. "Well, I think it's pretty clear who the winners are. Congratulations to the Screaming Gophers!" Chris shouted.

The Gophers all cheered. "We all get too stay!" Gwen exclaimed as her and Izzy exchanged and awkward high five.

"So while the Gophers enjoy their hot tub party, the Bass will be voting a member off." Chris explained.

The shot cut to the dining hall. All the contestants from both teams sat to eat their dinner.

For one of the Bass, it would be their last supper.

"So, what do we do now?" Katie asked.

"We have to discuss who we are voting out." Courtney answered.

"Well I say it should be either the Princess," Duncan said, pointing towards Courtney. He then pointed toward DJ, "or the brickhouse. And if we ever have a challenge where we have to lift up a truck, I like our chances with the big guy,"

"They're both chickens," Eva said.

"But you guys need me!" Courtney claimed. "I was a CI-"

"We know, you had CIT experience," Bridgette interrupted. "But who do you want to get rid of then?"

"What about...him!" Courtney pointed at Tyler.

"NOOOOO!" Lindsay screamed from across the room. "I mean there's, uh, no salt on the table..." Lindsay said awkwardly.

"Why do you even want to vote him out?" Eva asked.

"Well, b-because..." Courtney struggled to think of a reason to boot the jock.

"I'm going to go take a nap," Duncan said.

"But we haven't even decided who to vote out!" Courtney shouted.

"I think we already have," said Eva coldly as the shot cut to the Elimination Ceremony.

All eleven of the campers sat on individual stumps around the bonfire. "Killer Bass, at camp, marshmallows represent a tasty treat that you enjoy roasting around the fire. At this camp, Marshmallows represent your life. Now you've all fasted your votes and made your decisions. This plate has ten marshmallows. When I call your name, come up, and claim your marshmallows. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately return to the dock of shame, and catch the boat of losers. That means you are out of the contest. And you can't come back. Ever."

The last words struck fear into all the campers.

"The first marshmallow goes to...Geoff."

The party boy was eager to claim his marshmallow, and he gladly accepted it.

"Bridgette," Chris called out next.

The surfer chick smiled and walk toward Chris.

"Eva and Ezekiel," The two campers accepted their marshmallows.

"Katie and Sadie," Both girls squealed in delight.

"Duncan," The punk yawned and retrieved his symbol of safety.

"Tyler and Harold," Both boys smiled and high-fived eachother.

"And we are down to our final marshmallow." Chris informed the bottom 2, DJ and Courtney. And the final Marshmallow goes too..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Both DJ and Courtney tensed up.

.

.

.

.

.

"DJ,"

DJ smiled and grabbed his marshmallow.

"What? You guys voted me out?" Courtney screeched, clearly outraged.

Chef and Chris both grabbed one of Courtney's arms. "I was your only hope! I am a CIT! This is an outrage! I demand a recount!" Chef and Chris tossed her into the Loser Boat.

"You are going to hear from my attorney!" Courtney threatened as Chef started to drive the boat away.

"So long, Miss Project Manager," Duncan said to his team as the boat pulled away.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Gwen: "So this camp pretty much still sucks. I don't know how much of this I'll be able to put up with.'

*END CONFESSIONAL*

"Tune in next time to see who gets voted out, right here, on Total. Drama. Island!" Chris finished as the camera zoomed out to show the whole island.

 **And with that, someone is out of the game. It may have been predictable. BUT this needed to happen. Booting Ezekiel would of been so boring. Courtney was a key component in the First half of TDI, and we will see what the Bass do without her there.**

 **Hopefully this chapter was good enough despite the predictable ending. But these first few chapters are really just setting up for the big shockers and blindsides that will come later.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Below I will post the votes. I plan to include votes for every episode to show that realism and logic was put into each and every elimination.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Pierana**

* * *

 **Voting Results:**

 **Duncan, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Sadie, Katie, Eva, Harold, Tyler, and Ezekiel voted for COURTNEY**

 **Courtney voted for DJ**

* * *

 **TDIM Elimination Order:**

22nd Place - Courtney


	3. The Big Sleep

**IM A WEEK LATE!**

 **IM SORRY :(**

 **You see, I haven't had a chance to prewrite chapters, so I didn't have anything to post last week. But it was a crazy 2 weeks for me, because I had fall break coming up. I had a bunch of tests to study for, and had a friend staying for an extended period of time. I decided that I would stay up all night Friday so I could post, but then I had an urgent personal matter and that fell through. Then I got swept up in the next week with problems. I finally began to write and then I forgot to save. I was so frustrated. However, I did manage to finally get this chapter done. I'm going to stay in this weekend and write some more chapters so I won't have to worry about having anything to post.**

 **But hey, we are here now, and it's better late than never, right?**

 **Today's the Awake-A-Thon...**

 **In canon, it's one of my least favorite episodes ever due to how boring it is. I mean, a challenge where the campers try not to succumb to boredom? Anyways, I tried to make this chapter as exciting as possible. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Before we get started, it's review time:**

 **Madness Is A State Of Mind: Yeah Courtney was pretty significant in TDI for being a premerge boot. We will have to see what happens :)**

 **yeezynight14: Yeah Ezekiel is a pretty beloved character by some people, so it's no shock that people get rid of the other person in the canon bottom 2. Hopefully I'll be able to do some interesting things with "Homeschool"**

 **GothicRoyalty: LOL I just realized how morbid that sounded for a cartoon!**

 **That Turtle Chick: Yeah my opinion on Courtney varies throughout the seasons, since the writers change her personality all the time.**

 **Piecesxoxo: I'm personally not a big Ezekiel fan either. However, I have a few ideas on what I can do with him.**

 **RFtheGreat: Thank you very much! And yeah, Courtney probably seemed predictable for a first boot, I might of made it a bit too obvious.**

 **RebelToasters12: My main problem with TDI was the unfair screentime. It felt obvious who was going to make it far, and I think the only person I remotely felt sad about leaving was Beth in canon. Everyone else usually didn't do much until their boot episode, unfortunately. I'm hoping to fix that that problem.**

 **Guest: I can't confirm anything yet, but thanks for the awesome feedback!**

 **mattafat: I'll definitely finish this even if it means the death of me! I already have plans for much later down the road, so I plan to see this through!**

"Last time on Total Drama Island," Chris welcomed as the episode began. "22 campers arrived, all seeking a chance of winning 1 million dollars. For their first challenge, we put them to the test by making them jump off a cliff into shark infested waters, and then make them walk back to camp with heavy crates. The Gophers won part 1, and flourished in the second challenge, which was a hot tub building contest. Deemed as the weakest link, Courtney was the first person voted out of Total Drama Island. And she did not take it well," Chris added. "Who will be eliminated tonight at the most dramatic campfire ceremony yet? Find out tonight, right here, on Total. Drama. Island."

*THEME SONG*

After Courtney's elimination, the island was peaceful for a short time, as no challenge occurred. However, the campers weren't given TOO much time, as just a few days later, Chris announced that there would be a challenge.

Chris set off a blaring alarm.

Leshawna shot up in her bed, hitting her head on the top bunk. "It's 7:00 in the morning!" She shouted angrily.

"I cannot do a challenge like this..." Lindsay muttered. Beth looked over to see huge bags under Lindsay's eyes.

"Lindsay! Look at your eyes!" Beth shouted. Lindsay trudged over to the mirror and screamed loudly at the sight of her face.

Everyone on camp was startled by Lindsay's scream. Tyler went outside to see what was wrong.

Lindsay threw open the door to the girls cabin and ran towards the bathroom. Tyler stopped her halfway.

"What's wrong?" asked Tyler.

"Don't look at me!" Lindsay yelled. She attempted to cover her face with her hands, but Tyler saw her face anyway.

"You look...fine to me!" Tyler said.

Lindsay hid her blush and finished her run towards the bathroom, leaving Tyler standing there.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked himself.

At Bass Girls Cabin, Katie and Sadie struggled to get up. Eva was already dressed, while Bridgette was finishing up.

"Are you two ready yet?" Eva shouted at the BFFL's.

"Just five more minutes," Katie muttered.

"We don't have five minutes!" Eva raised her voice.

Katie and Sadie shot up. "Okay, okay, were getting up," Katie said defensively.

"Chill out!" Sadie shot back at Eva.

"Excuse me?" Eva said, crossing her arms.

"Alright guys! Stop fighting!" Bridgette got in the middle of the arguing girls. "We need to work together, or we are going to keep losing Immunity Challenges!"

*CONFESSIONAL*

Bridgette: "Alright, winning is gonna be difficult. We can't even stop bickering for five minutes! Eva is our strongest player, and we need her around. But she needs to keep her anger in check."

Katie and Sadie: (Katie): "It's so great to be here with my BFFL..." (Sadie): "But Eva is becoming sooooooo annoying. I want her gone."

Eva: "You see, I came on the show to try and get my anger in check. But those annoying brats Katie and Sadie are making that difficult. I just hope my athleticism can keep me around so I can work on toning down my anger."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

After all the campers were ready, they stood by Chris outside the cabins.

"Alright, today's challenge will start with a run around the island." Chris explained.

"The whole island?" asked Beth.

"Yeah, you heard me right." Chris confirmed.

"Oh so you're funny now," Eva said annoyed. "I'll show you what I think of funny people," Eva raised a fist.

"Eva, calm down," DJ whispered into her ear.

*CONFESSIONAL*

DJ: "I can tell Eva is an aggressive person. I want to help her if I can. Maybe I'll be able to calm her down."

Ezekiel: "Yeh, That Eva girl is making herself a bigger target everyday,"

*END CONFESSIONAL*

Everyone lined up at the starting line. "Is Everyone ready? On your mark, get set, go!" Chris sounded the air horn, and half of the campers began to run.

However, some chose to walk.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Justin: "Running will cause me to sweat. Gross."

Heather: "I don't run. And I definitely dont run in high heel wedges."

Gwen: "Yeah, I don't really care about this challenge, so, I'm not gonna waste my energy."

Harold: "I have a condition! Otherwise I'd be running laps around these fools,"

*END CONFESSIONAL*

"Remember, if you dont make it back to the campgrounds by dinner, you don't eat." Chris said through a megaphone as he drove by Bridgette, Ezekiel, Noah, and Geoff running.

Owen collapsed into a small stream, quenching his burning thirst.

Heather walked past and laughed at him. "It's called overeating. Look into it,"

Leshawna, who was nearby, leaned against a tree. "Shut up, you skinny, spoiled...w...I'm too tired for insults..." Leshawna trailed off.

The shot cut to the dining hall, where most of the campers had made their way after the run. The Gophers were waiting on Owen and Noah, while the Killer Bass were waiting for Katie, Sadie, Ezekiel, and Harold.

Just then, the door flew open, revealing a tired Owen carrying and unconscious Noah. Everyone made room for Noah at the table, and Owen sat him down and began giving him CPR.

The Gophers stood there with bated breath. Everyone was relieved when Noah opened his eyes up. "Wait, everyone is here!" Gwen shouted. "Which means we win the challenge!"

"Well, the first part of the challenge," said Chris. "Anyway, now you guys have earned the right to feast on this!" he shouted.

Chris pulled open a curtain that revealed a long table filled with sparkling food. All of the Gophers shouted in delight.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Owen: "I actually might cry...IM STARVING!"

Gwen: "After a week of eating brown sludge, the feast brought a tear to my eye."

Heather: "Finally, something that's actually edible,"

*END CONFESSIONAL*

The next shot showed the campers all holding their full stomachs, while the entire feast table was empty.

"Alright, time to get to the real challenge."

"The real challenge?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah, I think we've had enough for today," Gwen claimed.

"Weird goth girl is right. I need some sleep." said Heather.

Leshawna frowned. "So after running around the island all day and eating this GIGANTIC feast, we now have a challenge?"

"Hey, you signed up for this show, not me." Chris defended himself. "Alright, everyone head to the bonfire. It's time for the Awake-A-Thon!"

"The Awake-A-what now?" Asked Noah.

The shot cut to the two teams sitting at the campfire. "The goal is simple. You must stay awake for as long as possible. If you are the last person to be awake, you will win invincibility for your team. Everyone understand?" asked Chris.

"Yes," the group muttered collectively.

The campers all sat on their stumps, bored out of their minds, with their only objective being not to fall asleep.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Heather: "My strategy is to get 3 other campers to join an alliance with me. But who can I find that is either desperate or dumb enough to do whatever I say?"

*END CONFESSIONAL*

Lindsay was upside down, balancing herself on her hands.

"What are you doing?" Beth asked.

"I'm trying to get the blood to rush to my head," Lindsay answered.

"Can I try?" Asked Beth.

"Ooh! Let me try too!" Izzy shouted.

"Perfect," Heather whispered to herself. "Izzy, Lindsay, Beth, could you three come over here a sec?"

The three girls walked over to join Heather. "Alright listen up," Heather started. "I have a plan to get myself and three other people to the final four. And I chose you guys."

*CONFESSIONAL*

Beth: "She chose me? I'm so excited right now!"

Lindsay: "I'm in the final four!"

Izzy: "I'm gonna be in the final four! I wonder what will happen once we get rid of everyone else."

Heather: "These losers ate that alliance right up! This is just too easy,"

*END CONFESSIONAL*

"You know who I think is really cute?" Lindsay said aloud as she gazed over at Tyler.

"You can't date him." Heather stated bluntly.

"Uh, why not?" asked Lindsay.

"He's on the other team!" Heather yelled.

Lindsay opened her mouth to protest, but Heather shushed her. "You can't trust the enemy. That's the first rule of the alliance.

"Wait, we have rules?" Beth asked.

Izzy looked at Heather. "I don't remember signing up for an alliance with a bunch of rules," the redhead complained.

"Then we can make you leave the alliance just as quickly as we let you in," Heather threatened.

"No, I think we all want to be in the alliance." Lindsay spoke for the group.

"Perfect." Heather said with a fake smile.

Owen and Leshawna sat near eachother. Leshawna had her head in her hands as she listened to Owen ramble.

"Y'know, this challenge is really easy," Owen claimed. "I could do this in my sleep-" before he could finish his bold statement, he fell to the ground with a thunderous crash, passed out.

Leshawna shook her head in disapproval.

At the bottom of the screen, an electronic pair of numbers appeared next to the team logos, representing the amount of campers still awake for each team. The score was currently ten to ten.

Izzy yawned near Gwen and Trent as Gwen rambled. "This Awake-A-Thon is one of the Hardest, and most boring, things I've ever done."

"It could be way worse," said Trent. "I could be here without you."

Gwen failed to hide her smile as she blushed lightly.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Gwen: "Trent is so sweet! I mean, how many times does a guy say something sweet like that to you? Okay, I'm getting way too lovey-dovey for my liking."

Trent: "Gwen's great! I've never met a girl quite like her."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

"I have to go to the bathroom," Eva announced as she stood up. As she walked toward the bathrooms, her MP3 player fell out of her pocket.

Heather saw an opportunity and stalked over to the fallen device, bent over, and picked it up.

She then brought it over to her alliance as they looked at it in awe. "Is that Eva's MP3 Player?" Lindsay asked.

Heather shook her head to confirm that Lindsay was correct.

"Isn't that girl gonna go like, totally psycho when she finds out that you took it?" Izzy asked.

"That's exactly what I'm counting on." Heather said menacingly.

The camera zoomed out and showed a time lapse, signifying that a few hours had passed.

The sleeping forms of Izzy, Noah, and Cody were shown, and the Gopher's score dropped down to seven.

Lindsay was staring at Tyler. The two were smiling at eachother, when Tyler suddenly fell off his stump, asleep. The camera moved to the right to show Katie and Sadie sleeping as well.

Justin sat in between Beth and Izzy. "Hey Ladies," He said smoothly, offering his shiny smile.

"Hey Justin! You look sooooo cute today!" Beth complimented.

"Uh, thanks," Justin said. "But I was just about to say the same thing to you two beautiful ladies."

Beth blushed and smiled.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Beth: "Justin is so into me! Did you see that body language!?"

Justin: "Me with Beth and Izzy? (He laughs) In their dreams. The only reason I'm speaking to them is because it's part of my strategy to have the girls swoon over me."

Izzy: "I'm not buying this at all! And I have a serious online shopping problem too! I mean, why would a hot guy talk to us? I mean, Justin with me and Beth? With me, maybe, but with Beth, not a chance. I don't trust him."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

Chris, angry that still more than half of the campers were awake, got the attention of the campers. "Alright campers, it's time to step it up a notch." He pulled a sheet off the pile of bedtime story books, and grabbed one off the top of the stack.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Gwen: "Did he just say bedtime stories? I think were all too old for that."

Beth: "I love bedtime stories!"

Leshawna: "I don't think some little story is gonna put me to sleep."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

The camera immediately cut to Leshawna, sound asleep.

"Once...upon...a...time..." Chris read the next story in his most boring tone of voice possible.

Ezekiel was shown to snoring, as Bridgette and Geoff listened to each word Chris was saying. "There was a very boring villiage...and inside this very boring village, with very boring children..." Chris continued to read.

A nearby Chef, who was dressed in a ballerina outfit, began to jump around gracefully, throwing glittering dust everywhere. It first landed on DJ, Duncan, and Eva, causing them to yawn. It also landed on Beth and Lindsay, causing both girls to yawn as well.

DJ tied himself upright against a tree with a rope, but he fell asleep immediately after getting another dose of glitter in his face. His weight caused the whole tree to fall down.

"Timber!" Gwen shouted with a yawn as the score was shown again, with the Gophers leading with six campers to five.

Another time lapse occurred, showing that the campers were still awake deep into the night. Bridgette and Geoff were shown asleep, leaning against eachother.

"We should talk about our strategy." Heather suggested to Lindsay.

At the mention of strategy, Lindsay fell to the floor asleep. Beth passed out alongside her just a few moments later, causing Heather to frown.

Gwen and Trent laid on the floor and stared into the sky. "Still awake?" Trent asked.

Gwen rubbed the dark circles under her eyes. "Yeah. It's weird. I think I'm so tired, that I'm not tired anymore. Does that make sense?"

"I honestly have no idea. Where's the Big Dipper again?" Trent asked.

Gwen pointed towards the stars. "See the Little Dipper? Follow the handle to that left star, and then you'll see it."

"Wow, cool-" Trent began but was quickly silenced as Owen walked by, sleepwalking. The problem however, was his lack of clothes.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Trent: "Well, that's something that'll scar you for life,"

*END CONFESSIONAL*

The camera cut to Owen, still naked, standing at the top of the cliff from the previous episode. He walked near the edge, and fell into the waters below offscreen, the only sound begin heard was a loud splash.

"Look at him!" Gwen said as she walked over to Justin. "He hasn't moved all night!" She waved her hand in front of his face. "Hello?" She waited for a response. "Amazing. Look at the concentration." She complimented.

She tapped his face, causing his eyes to open up. "Wait, I thought his eyes were already open..." Trent said, confused.

"Hey! His eyelids are painted! I saw it!" Eva said angrily.

"Wait, what? I gotta see this!" Chris said, walking over to the model.. "That's so freakin' cool!" Chris said. "But, your still out of the challenge." Justin frowned.

Eva walked over to him. "He let you off easy," She said to Justin, referring to the host. "Cheat like that again, and you'll pay!" She raised her fist, and then went back to her spot.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Justin: "Eva doesn't threaten me at all! And I have no problem with playing dirty. In fact, I will continue to do it, just to spite her."

Eva: "Chris has no backbone! He needs to crush Justin's skull!" (She then paused, and realized what she said.) "Okay, maybe not that violent, but he should be severely penalized!"

*END CONFESSIONAL*

In the next shot, it was slowly starting to become morning. Harold was curled up in a ball, and the score was once again shown. Three remaining campers for the Gophers, two remaining campers for the Bass.

Other campers were also curled up like Harold. Katie and Sadie both held eachother, and Noah had Cody locked in an embrace. As soon as both boys woke up and realized their situation, they screamed and ran in opposite directions.

"I would kill for some coffee right now," Gwen said.

Just then, Chris strolled up with a Hot Coffee in hand. Gwen ripped it out of his hand, and prepared to take a sip. However, Heather grabbed onto the cup. Gwen frowned, and both girls began to try and pull the coffee away from eachother and take it for themselves. Eventually, Gwen let go of the coffee with a smirk, causing Heather to accidentally fling the burning hot coffee onto her clothes. "It burns!" Heather shouted, running towards the cold lake.

She jumped into the water and sighed in relief as her burns began to go away. The next shot showed Heather out of the water and on the shore, sound asleep.

"Alright, the four of you, I was up all last night," Chris started. "Trying to the think of the most boring, sleep inducing activity I could find. And here it is," He pulled out a pop up book.

"The History of Canada: A pop-up book, Chapter 1." He once again mustered up the most boring tone of voice he could manage. "The beaver: National Symbol, and a 'dam' fine hat."

All of the campers remaining in the challenge groaned.

The shot cut to Owen swimming upstream back to the campgrounds with the fish, still asleep.

When the science returned to Chris reading the book, Eva was asleep.

Trent began to fall off his stump. "Trent! Don't leave me!" She shouted. However, he was asleep as soon as he hit the floor.

The only campers left were Gwen for the Gophers and Duncan for the Bass. "Time for a bathroom break," Chris announced. "Any takers?"

"I've held it this long sweetheart. I could hold it all day." Duncan bragged.

"Yeah, but can you hold it for another ten chapters?" Gwen asked.

Duncan began to walk to the bathrooms. "You got five minutes," Chris announced. "As long as you don't mind a little company," Chris said, referring to the camera man.

"Fine, but stay out of the stall," Duncan snapped.

Inside the Bathrooms, the camera man was still waiting on Duncan. "Duncan, you in there man?" He knocked on the door to the stall. When there was no answer, he opened the door to find Duncan asleep on the toilet.

Back at the bonfire area, an intern passed Chris a note. "And it looks like Duncan took a dive on the can. So that means that the official winner of the Awake-A-Thon is Gwen! And the Bass are losing another team member!"

Gwen pumped her fist in victory before falling asleep on the floor. "Now everyone go take a shower. You all stink.

A few minutes later, most of the Killer Bass's belongings were outside of the cabin as Eva angrily threw everything out. "Where is my MP3 Player? One of you must have stolen it! I need my music!"

"Okay, lets all go look for it," Bridgette suggested. "Otherwise, shes gonna kill us."

"Sounds like a good idea to me. Let's split up." DJ said. All of the Bass walked in different directions, except for DJ, who stayed at the cabin and walked inside.

"Hey E-Eva," He said nervously.

"WHAT?" She shouted, still rifling through everyone's belongings.

"I think you might need to calm down...I think you're scaring everyone," He walked towards her slowly, doing his best to calm her.

"You think I need to calm down?" She seethed. She grabbed a chair and threw it at DJ. He quickly ducked out of the way, and grabbed her arms, putting them behind her back while she was looking for something else to throw. "Let go of me!" She commanded.

"Shh..." DJ said. "You don't even need your music."

"Yes I do! How else am I supposed to entertain myself during my morning jogs?" She asked.

"I could jog with you," DJ suggested.

"Think you can keep up?" She asked, sizing him up.

He let go of her. "I know I can." DJ assured her.

Her breathing began to level as she calmed down. "Okay, I wake up every morning at 5:00 AM sharp."

"Well we have a bigger problem right now." DJ said.

"And what's that?" Eva asked.

"You just freaked out in front of everyone. I think you need to go apologize." DJ explained.

"No way! I don't apologize for anything."

DJ sighed. "If you don't, the your probably going home."

"Ugh, fine." Eva gave in.

*CONFESSIONAL*

DJ: "Some people may be wondering why I'm trying to help someone who will eventually become competition later. But my Mama always taught me to look out for those in need."

Eva: "Nobody has ever calmed me down like that...But I need to go apologize to everyone. I overreacted today."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

Outside of the cabin, Heather was listening to the whole conversation. Frustrated that Eva wasn't destroying the Bass's cabin anymore, Heather angrily threw Eva's MP3 player onto the floor, breaking it into pieces.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Heather: "Well if DJ's gonna be Eva's new support system, I'll have to get rid of him as well. Rule #1: Don't make an enemy in me."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

DJ and Eva managed to get the whole team assembled back at the Cabin. "Alright everyone, I'm sorry for the way I acted," She bowed her head in shame. "So to make up for what I did, you guys can all catch up on sleep while I clean up the cabins."

Everyone was too tired to respond, but most of them appreciated her offer to clean the cabins and clean up her act.

Eva started with cleaning things up outside, so the girls of the Killer Bass team gossiped while they couldn't hear her.

"Bridgette, what did you think of her apology?" Sadie called over to Bridgette from her bunk.

Bridgette rolled her eyes, annoyed that they awoke her from sleep. "I thought it was a little forced. I thought it was big of her too admit she was wrong...but I don't think she'll be able to keep her rage contained." Bridgette said.

"It's scary isn't it?" Sadie commented.

"So..." Katie said. "You should vote her off with us."

"Sounds good to me." Bridgette said.

Meanwhile, in the guys cabin, Ezekiel sat up in his bunk.

"Alright guys, I think we should all team up, and vote one of the weak girls out of here. They're just holding us back from dominating challenges." Ezekiel stated.

"Hey don't be so closed minded," DJ said about his comment.

"If we do vote a girl off, which one?" Tyler asked.

"Eva." Ezekiel piped up. "Obviously. Her apology seemed fake to me."

"She means well," DJ defended her. "I think we should give her a chance."

"She is probably our strongest team member anyways." Duncan said.

"So we go after Bridgette then?" Tyler asked the group.

"NO!" Geoff shouted. "I mean, why would we? She's super cool and atheletic!"

"Then let's vote one of those annoying BFF girls out then," Duncan said.

"Well which one?" Harold wanted clarification.

"I don't care, just make a decision. I want to sleep,"

The camera faded to the bonfire ceremony. Chris had a plateful of nine marshmallows. "You've all casted your votes and made your decisions. "When I call your name, come up and retrieve your marshmallow. The campers that does not receive a marshmallow must immediately return to the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers, and you can't come back. The first marshmallow goes to Duncan," Chris said.

The teen walked up and grabbed his marshmallow, not showing any emotion.

"DJ and Harold." Both of them received their marshmallows silently.

"Bridgette." She smiled and joined her already safe teammates.

"Geoff." He smiled and immediately ate his marshmallow.

"Tyler." Chris said with a wink.

"Ezekiel and Sadie." Chris tossed them their marshmallows.

"Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the night." Chris said as Eva and Katie both looked nervous. DJ and Sadie looked just as nervous.

"And the final marshmallow goes to...Eva!" Chris announced and gave her the final marshmallow.

Both Katie and Sadie opened their mouths in shock. "NOO!" Sadie shouted. "Why Katie? Why her?"

Katie put her head in her hands. "It's so unfair,"

"I so can't do this! I've never been anywhere without Katie! We have to be together or I'll totally die!" Sadie claimed.

Katie grabbed her by he shoulders. "Listen to me; you can do this. Your strong and beautiful, and like maybe even smarter than me. And plus, your like the funnest girl I know! You have to do this for both of us!"

The shot cut to Katie in the loser boat. Both girls were crying. "I miss you already!" Sadie shouted from the dock.

"I miss you more!" Katie shouted back.

"No, I miss you more!"

The boat began to pull away. "No way, I totally miss you more!" Katie yelled.

"I miss you infinitely more! Bye!" Sadie shouted sadly from the dock as the boat pulled out of view.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Sadie: "I'm gonna get revenge for Katie! I'm not going down without a fight!"

*END CONFESSIONAL*

"Well that was a tearjerker," Chris said sarcastically. "See what happens next time on Total. Drama. Island," Chris said as the camera zoomed out.

 **Man did I struggle with this chapter. The first half took me forever to write, but everything fell into place at the end. Hopefully it's more enjoyable to read the challenge then it was to write it. I spent so much time on this chapter, hopefully it will be well recieved.**

 **Anyways, Ezekiel shows his relevance by creating a guy alliance. He is basically responsible for booting Katie.**

 **Katie and Sadie had to be broken up eventually, so why not do it now? Sadie can develop better without her. Katie barely had any lines during her canon time anyway. This seemed like the right time to boot her.**

 **Oh yeah, so Eva and DJ have a plot together now. We will have to see what happens with that.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Pierana**

* * *

 **Voting Results:**

 **Duncan, DJ, Eva, Tyler, Harold, Ezekiel, and Geoff vote for KATIE**

 **Sadie, Katie, and Bridgette vote for Eva**

* * *

 **TDIM Elimination Order:**

22nd Place - Courtney

21st Place - Katie


	4. Dodgebrawl

**It's. Been. Forever.**

 **I'm sorry. I will try and write more.**

 **Let's get right into the chapter!**

 _Remaining Campers:_

 _Screaming Gophers: Beth, Cody, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Leshawna, Lindsay, Noah, Owen, Trent_

 _Killer Bass: Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Harold, Sadie, Tyler_

"Last time on Total Drama Island!" Chris greeted. "Our campers had a grueling race around the island and some campers flourished," Clips of the athletic campers running was shown. "And some flat out struggled," Owen giving Noah CPR was shown. "After the run, I rewarded them with a delicious feast to get them pumped up for the most boring event out their lives; the Awake-A-Thon! Multiple campers succumbed to sleep," Lindsay and Beth falling asleep were shown. "It all came down to Duncan and Gwen. And After Duncan took a dive on the can, Gwen pulled out a victory for the Gophers." The camera showed the Gophers celebrating. "It seemed like Eva would be going home for sure, but in a last minute change of plans to save the Bass's most capable player, Katie got sent home, and the BFFL's were split up in a shocking Bonfire Ceremony. But I can gurantee you that tonight's elimination will be even more shocking, right here, on Total. Drama. Island!"

*THEME SONG*

Crying was heard from the female side of the Bass Cabins. The camera zoomed in to show Sadie crying in her bed.

A few feet away, Bridgette had an unhappy frown on her face as she tried to cover her ears.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Bridgette: "This is...frustrating. Sadie was up all night crying about Katie. And Eva slept like a rock, so it's really just bothering me! I haven't slept at all..."

Sadie: "I told Katie that I would win for us and stay strong. BFFL's always keep their promises. But I need a little time to grieve."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

Meanwhile, Eva and DJ sat in front of the Bass's cabins. Eva was lacing up her shoes, while DJ was lying on his back, looking drowsy.

"Eva, do we really have to run today? I'm still tired from that Awake-A-Thon," DJ complained.

"If you blow off a run one day, you'll probably have no problem blowing it off another day. Now let's go," Eva said, grabbing DJ's arm and pulling him to his feet.

"Can we at least get breakfast first?" DJ asked.

"Fine." Eva gave in as they trudged towards the dining hall.

Most of the campers had gotten their breakfasts and began to poke at their food. Everyone still had large dark circles under their eyes.

Chris walked in and pointed at Duncan. "Duncan, you look like crap dude."

"Dude, Harold snored all night." Geoff informed the host.

"Wow 4 nights without sleep? You gotta be hurting," Chris jibed.

"You wanna find out?" Duncan threatened before resting his head back on the table.

Gwen slowly trudged in and collapsed at the table. All of her teammates began to clap.

"Why are we clapping?" Lindsay whispered into Izzy's ear, who just shrugged in response.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Ezekiel: "Yeh, the team isn't doing so good right now. But we kept Eva last time, so she better pull her weight today."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

"Alright, let's go over the rules one last time," Heather turned toward her alliance of Beth, Lindsay, and Izzy. "Number one, I am the captain of this alliance, so I get to make the rules. Number two?" Heather asked.

"Breaking the rules will get you kicked out of the alliance?" Lindsay guessed.

"That's right! And number three, I can borrow any of your stuff without asking, but you can't borrow any of mine." Heather stated with a smile.

"I don't know about that last one." Lindsay said.

"Yeah, when did we agree to that?" Izzy chimed in.

"Well, I can change the rules. And I can also change who I take to the final four." Heather said dangerously. "So do you agree to the rules?

All of three girls tentatively shook their heads.

"Now are you guys ready to have some fun?" Heather asked.

"Yes! What are we doing? Are we gonna go searching for buried treasure?!" Izzy asked excitedly.

Beth and Lindsay exchanged a confused glance.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Izzy: "My definition of fun may be a little different from most peoples. But searching for treasure is so much fun! My cousin and I went searching for treasure once. It was a ton of fun, until he got lost in the forest. Never saw him again after that..."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

Heather stood up and turned toward the Bass table. "Hey fishheads! Way to lose two challenges in a row! You might as well just give up now." Heather mocked.

Eva growled and flung some of her food at Heather's face. She narrowly blocked it, causing the slop to hit Gwen in the face.

Chris ignored what was happening. "Alright campers, your next challenge starts in ten minutes. Be ready to bring it."

The shot cut to an outdoor dodgeball court, with walls surrounding the perimeter. Duncan trudged in and collapsed on the bench. "Wake me up, and it will be the last thing you do."

"This is all your fault, with your super loud snoring." Eva said, glaring at Harold.

"It's called a medical condition," Harold corrected.

Eva raised a fist. "Trying to get smart with me?"

"Tone it down Eva," DJ reprimanded. Eva frowned and stepped away from Harold.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Eva: "Harold is lucky I let him go this time. But hopefully he now knows not to mess with me."

DJ: "Eva's getting better, but she's still not perfect. It will just take time."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

"It wasn't just Harold. Sadie was cryin' all night," Ezekiel mentioned.

"I just suffered the loss of my best friend! Have a little mercy!" Sadie said over dramatically.

"She's not dead!" Bridgette reminded her.

Chef blew his whistle, silencing all of the campers. He glared at everyone as Chris began explaining the challenge.

"Today's challenge is the classic game of Dodgeball." Chris started.

"So many painful memories of gym class." Noah interrupted.

"The first rule of Dodgeball-" Chris tried to resume speaking, only to be interrupted once again.

"Do not talk about dodgeball?" Noah asked with a sly grin.

Chris sighed. "As I was saying, if you get hit by the ball," Chris threw the ball directly at Noah's chest.

"Hey!" Noah shouted angrily.

"If you get hit, then you're out." Chris finished.

"You can't just throw the ball at me without a warning." Noah complained. He threw the ball back as hard as he could.

Chris caught it with ease. "If you catch the ball, the thrower is out, and the catcher gets to bring another team member back onto the court."

"Throwing balls. What a mentally challenging test." Noah said sarcastically.

"I know, right?" Lindsay agreed, causing Owen and Noah to exhcnage a confused glance.

"Alright, now Geoff, try to catch the ball." Chris said, throwing the ball at the party dude, who caught it with relative ease.

"Now, you can use the ball to deflect, but if the ball is knocked out of your hand, then you're out." Chris said with a grin.

"Now, what are we supposed to do when the ball comes at us?" Lindsay asked.

Chris whipped the ball at her, causing her to get knocked to the ground as it hit her in the face. "You are supposed to dodge the ball!" Chris shouted.

"Oww!" Lindsay said as she stood up. A bump began to form on her head.

"Alright, you have one minute to strategize before game time." Chris announced.

The shot cut to the first five team members for both teams heading out to the court. For the Gophers, it was Owen, Heather, Lindsay, Cody, and Leshawna. For the Bass, they chose Harold, DJ, Tyler, Eva, and Ezekiel.

"Come on fishies, at least try to give us a challenge today." Heather said as her teammates grinned.

"We're gonna bring the dinner to the table, and then we are gonna eat it!" Tyler shouted back, trying and failing to sound intimidating.

Eva rolled her eyes while Ezekiel gave him a thumbs up.

"Alright, both teams ready?" Chris asked. "Best of five games wins. Now let's dodge some balls!" Chris shouted as Chef blew the whistle.

The campers immediately dived to the floor to grab the dodgeballs. Eva quickly snatched a ball and whipped it at Owen, hitting him in the face. Eva ripped another ball out of Ezekiel's hands and threw it at Cody, knocking him to the floor.

Eva went to grab the last ball on the Bass's side of the court, but Tyler refused to let her have it. "Let me have a turn!" He whined. "I promised I'll hit somebody!"

Eva relented after DJ gave her a nod. Tyler grabbed the ball and spun around a few times. He released the ball, sending it flying into Eva's back.

"And Eva's out!" Chris announced as the teams logos were shown at the bottom of the screen, keeping track of the number of Team Members on each side of the court. The Bass had 4, The Gophers had 3.

"Friendly fire doesn't count!" Eva shouted.

"Oh yes it does." Chris said with a sly smirk as Eva angrily stepped off the court.

"Now try hitting somebody on their team." DJ said, handing Tyler another ball. He threw the ball, hitting Lindsay right in the face.

"NOOOOO!" He shouted. He ran to the opposite side of the court.

"Tyler?" She asked. She felt the bumps on her face. "OMG, my face! Does it look bad?"

"It looks, uh...great." Tyler assured after as short pause.

"Aww, thanks!" Lindsay replied.

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" Tyler offered.

'I have to say no. I have to say no.' Lindsay repeated in her head. "Okay!" Lindsay accepted despite her hestitance.

As her and Tyler walked out of the court, Heather frowned. "Lindsay, come back here now!" She commanded. After Lindsay ignored her, Heather shouted back. "Lindsay, you are so close to being kicked out of the alliance!"

Heather then grabbed the ball closest to her and threw it at Tyler, hitting him in the back. As it bounced off back onto the floor, the counter showed 2 Gophers remaining against 3 Bass.

Ezekiel grabbed a ball and threw it weakly at Leshawna. She dodged it and picked it up, whipping it right back at him and knocking him back after it made contact with his face, causing hit hat to go flying off.

"It's time to show my skills." Harold declared. He did a few awkward dance-like moves before throwing the ball. Unfortunately for him, it didn't make it very far and instead landed on the floor.

"Are you serious?" Sadie muttered from the sidelines.

While Harold was distracted, Heather took advatange of the situation and threw a ball at Harold, eliminating him from the competition.

Heather and Leshawna high-fived, but DJ quickly threw the same ball back at Heather.

After she was eliminated, it all came down to Leshawna and DJ. "Now let's see what you got." Leshawna said.

DJ threw a ball at her, which she dodged. She returned the favor, but DJ side stepped the ball at the last minute.

Then, with all of his strength, DJ threw the ball as hard as he could at Leshawna, but she caught the ball, ending the first game with a point for the Gophers.

"Alright, Round two!" Chris announced.

For Round two, Justin, Izzy, Beth, Leshawna, and Heather went up for the Gophers, while the Bass selected Bridgette, Geoff, Sadie, Harold, and DJ. At the Start of the Game, Heather grabbed a ball and threw it at Bridgette. She dodged at the last second, causing it to hit Sadie in the face.

Bridgette chucked the ball at Beth, knocking her out of the round. Izzy retaliated by throwing a ball at Bridgette. Geoff threw a ball at Justin, but he caught it. Gwen yawned and walked onto the court.

DJ threw a ball at her, knocking her off her feet. "Sorry!" he apologized.

"Oh, its fine," Gwen assured as she went back to rest in the bleachers.

While DJ was distracted, Justin threw a ball at DJ. It bounced off of his chest into Harold's crotch, causing the nerd to cry out in pain. That ended the round with another point for the Gophers. "We are so screwed..." Bridgette muttered under her breath.

"Not yet. We should try waking up Duncan." DJ suggested.

"He will kill us!" Ezekiel countered.

"Well, we are already being killed out on the court, so this can't get much worse." Eva grumbled.

"Fine, but I'm not gonna be the one to wake him up." Zeke said, stepping away from the sleeping delinquent.

"I'll do it!" Eva said, tired of waiting. She shook Duncan awake.

"What did I say about waking me up!" Duncan shouted, enraged.

Eva was not threatened at all and grabbed his arm. "You need to help us. NOW."

"Why should I?" he asked.

Eva squeezed his arm, causing him to wince in pain. "Alright! I'll help." Eva let go of his arm.

"Alright I have a good strategy. It's called rush the new guy. I learned it in Juvie." Duncan said with a mischievous smile.

Round three started with Duncan, Eva, Bridgette, Ezekiel, and Sadie heading out onto the court against Owen, Izzy, Justin, Beth, and Cody.

As the round commenced, Justin and Beth each launched balls at the Bass, but both missed. Sadie passed the balls to Ezekiel and Bridgette. Then, in unison, all members of the Bass through their balls at Owen, which knocked the living daylights out of him.

The Bass celebrated that the strategy knocked out a strong enemy. As the game play continued, the Bass held strong with their strategy and knocked out the four remaining Gophers in quick succession, winning them a point.

Noah looked up from his book and frowned. "Come on, a little more effort out there people!" he said, earning angry glares from Leshawna and Izzy.

The Bass cheered. "Let's try doing that again!" Bridgette suggested happily.

On the other side, the Gophers were shocked by the Bass's new strategy.

"Okay, we just had a bad round. We will be fine." Owen tried to keep his teams morale up.

"Whatever." Heather said, rolling her eyes. "Maybe Noah should give it a try."

"I already said I don't like sports." Noah said with a yawn.

Heather crossed her arms. "Also, where is Lindsay?"

Heather left the court and found Lindsay and Tyler talking by the dock.

"This is so against the rules!" Heather shouted.

Lindsay looked frightened. "I didn't mean it!"

"You need to just chill out Heather." Tyler said.

"And YOU need to dodge this!" Heather said as she threw a canoe at Tyler's head. She grabbed Lindsay by the arm and dragged her back to the court. "Sit down, and stay there." Heather commanded. Lindsay nodded with a frown and sat on the bench. "How are we doing?" Heather asked as Leshawna was hit in the head with a ball, ending the fourth round with a point for the Bass.

"We are getting crushed out there." said Trent.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Heather fumed.

Tyler walked back to rejoin his team.

"Nice of you to finally show up." Bridgette said. "You better not have told that blonde girl any secrets about our team."

"I didn't!" Tyler assured her. Bridgette glanced over at Lindsay and saw her talking to herself.

"Maybe I shouldn't be worrying too much about that..." Bridgette said with a smile as she joined her team in a huddle.

"Alright, if we win this, we win the challenge." Geoff reminded his team.

"Who's going in?" Duncan asked.

"I think it's my turn." Harold piped up.

"But we might actually win..." Sadie said quietly.

Harold sighed and walked onto the court. Ezekiel, Geoff, Duncan, and Sadie followed him. The Gopher's players were Heather, Cody, Owen, Leshawna, and Trent.

"Let's go people!" Heather shouted as Trent handed her a ball. Both teams exchanged some fire, with a few members being knocked out from each side.

The game dragged on. Players kept rejoining the game after their teammates caught incoming balls.

"Can you guys finish this out already?" Noah complained from the sidelines. A stray ball hit him in the face and knocked him over, causing his benched teammates to smile.

"Your right. Sports aren't your forte." Heather gibed.

Gwen tossed a ball, which hit Eva directly in the face. "That's for the oatmeal!" Gwen taunted.

Eva growled. Leshawna gave Gwen a high-five. "You messed with the wrong white girl!"

Eva was about to shout back, but DJ guided her back to the benches to give her time to cool off.

A few more people were knocked out, and it eventually came down to Owen versus Harold and Sadie.

The Gophers cheered as they saw the two weakest Bass remaining.

"Protect me!" Sadie squealed as she dove behind Harold. A ball came soaring at Harold, hitting him directly in the crotch.

"OWWW!" He yelled. Geoff dragged Harold off the court as he groaned in pain.

"Your gonna get voted out, just like your friend." Owen taunted lightly.

Sadie turned angry at the mention of Katie. She grabbed the ball in front of her and ran straight at Owen, winding her arm back for the perfect throw.

The ball left her hand and met Owen's nose, knocking him out of the game and winning the round.

Chris jumped from his chair. "They've done it! The Bass win the challenge!"

The Bass cheered and ran towards Sadie on the court, lifting her and chanting her name. For the first time that day, she smiled.

Chris turned towards the Gophers. "And for the first time, the Gophers are heading to the Bonfire ceremony."

"Weak effort." Noah commented.

Gwen stood up. "Shut it Noah!"

Heather followed Gwen. "You know, for once, I agree with her."

The rest of the team left the court, leaving Noah behind.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Sadie: "Everyone's treating me like a hero now, but I really just did it for Katie."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

Later in the day, it was time for the bonfire ceremony. "Campers, I have a plateful of marshmallows. But you won't all get one. One of you will be going home, and you can't come back. Everrrrrr. When you hear me say your name, come grab a marshmallow. That means you are safe." He then grabbed the first marshmallow.

"Owen, Gwen, Beth, you are all safe." The three grabbed their safety and stood next to Chris.

"Trent, Leshawna, Cody, and Justin." They joined their teammates next to Chris.

"Heather and Izzy." The two of them exchanged a relieved glance as Noah and Lindsay behind.

"And the final marshmallow goes to..." Chris stated slowly.

Lindsay looked nervous, while Noah looked confident. "Lindsay."

Lindsay jumped up with a smile. "Wait, are you kidding me?" Noah exclaimed. Lindsay grabbed the final marshmallow.

Noah faced his team. "Alright, see if I care. You just voted out your smartest team member. You guys are gonna lose every challenge from here out, I'm sure of it!" He finished his monologue. His teammates all threw their marshmallows at him as he walked towards the Dock of Shame.

"You need to learn a little thing called respect, Turkey." Leshawna said, causing her team to laugh.

"Whatever, I'm out of here." Noah finally said.

Chris faced the camera. "Okay, so it wasn't the most dramatic campfire ceremony ever, but it will be next time. On Total. Drama. Island!" The Camera zoomed out to show the island as the episode closed.

* * *

 **So it's been awhile. Awhile is an understatement.**

 **But I've been really inspired lately and I want to get back into writing, so here we are~**

 **I hope this chapter was okay. It was somewhat close to canon, especially the ending, but some things are better left untouched. I tried to keep it interesting and new wherever I could. It's gonna heat up next time, I promise you that.**

 **Love y'all!**

 **-Pierana**

* * *

 **Voting Results:**

 **Lindsay, Heather, Beth, Izzy, Justin, Owen, Trent, Leshawna, Gwen, and Cody vote for NOAH**

 **Noah votes for Lindsay**

* * *

 **TDIM Elimination Order:**

22nd Place - Courtney

21st Place - Katie

20th Place - Noah


End file.
